Ed, Edd and Eddy: Unplugged
by Joshyy Stalin
Summary: 4 years after BPS, the Ed's, Jonny, and Eddy's brother have been forgiven. Now, with new kids on the block the show goes into a whole new, more mature direction


Ed, Edd and Eddy: Unplugged

Now the people have aged by 4 years. In that time Peach Creek has grown from a small community to a town, the construction site (from the original show) is now completed as an expansion on the cul-de-sac thus adding to the entrance of many new characters. The group has pretty much grown up (Yes, even Ed) and no longer pull scams, they have jobs and are socialites (even Edd) as we see these mature Eds and the other Peach Creek kids grow up we look at their lives. Anyways I hope you enjoy(:

[[FYI: I do not own nor hold copyrights to Ed, Edd and Eddy. Ed, Edd and Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network]]

Episode one: Dance Ed Dance!

***flashback to one year ago***

"Ed, how close are we!?" Eddy shouts impatiently from the back of their childhood van from the junkyard, Eddy sits on the bed reading a jawbreaker catalog as Edd sits in the front seat, buckled up, fixing his tie.

"Not much farther big boss man, keep your fire out." Ed says, driving with the skill of a 50 year old Taxi Driver. "Well fuck I'm in a party mood!" Eddy screams "Calm down Eddy, Kevin said to look for the big rock in the desert. I'm sure we are on the right track." Edd reacts, trying to calm an eager Eddy. Eddy responds with "Double D... IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKING DESERT! THERE ARE LITERALLY ROCKS EVERY PLACE YOU LOOK!!!" These distractions bother Ed, he stops the van and turns around and says "I will turn this van around right now you two." then resumes driving.

After 15 minutes of desert they see Kevin with Nazz in his arms as they make out in the parking lot. Kevin sees the van pull up and says "Ed's, are we ready to party like it's going out of style?" he then pulls out a bottle of Bacardi 151 proof rum from his motorcycles storage compartment. The Ed's and Nazz get a shot-glass and join Kevin in enjoying a drink, Edd takes one sip of the rum and his face turns green, but to avoid embarrassment he downs it.

They walk into a cellar door next to the rock and go through a narrow hallway, when they reach the end a bouncer asks for ID, they each hand him fake ID's and they are allowed in after he looks at the list. Kevin says to Edd "Nice job on pulling up a list of VIP's here and taking their identities." while he pats him on the back. As soon as they reach the club floor Eddy whips out a video camera and says to it "This is the all-mighty Eddy and you can suck my dick!" Aiming the camera at his crotch and making hand motions towards it, acting out an imaginary blow job. "Ed, hold this" Ed takes the camera.

"Now ladies, time to show you a party trick I call the barboy" Eddy runs off-screen and grabs a metal drink tray, runs up to the bar and grinds the bars rail. The bartender throws a bottle of Samuel Adams to him, he catches it gracefully. "Thanks Milton" he says as he drinks while grinding. "Happy to oblige" Milton says, going back to pouring the mans drink whom he was previously pouring. Eddy makes his landing on a bar stool "well how do we all like that?" he says to the camera. Ed gives the camera to Milton and runs in front of it with the rest of the Peach Creek group. "We are the Peach Creek Killas! We are always on top! *hic* even when we bang yo mama." Rolf says as he drinks his 8th jello shot.

***The flashback ends***

"So, we need an idea for something to represent us this year, a killer party, something for us Peaches" Kevin says as he speaks in his living room to his friends which include Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny among new friends in the streets expansion: Saxon, Patrick, Maria, Jose, Donny, Micah and Jasper, somehow everyone manages to fit in his living room to discuss this. "Dude, us newbies can totally bring the party!" Kyle says gleefully "If there's one thing I know it's that 300 jello shots, me, Saxon, Patrick, and Maria are total chaos!"

"Hell yeah my nigga" Patrick says. Saxon gets up shaking his black and blonde hair "People, when I lived in Clemtew with my brothers Micah and Jasper, I took them to a major party and we got shitfaced." "Yeah but I can't drink, I want to, but I can't" Micah says shrugging. "It doesn't matter dawg" Saxon adds. "1st off your sober ass is going to stop us from doing stupid shit, 2nd thing is you can totally fuck some drunk bitch and you will still remember, most importantly, you're gonna be the motherfucking designated driver to take us to the hospital when we all get alcohol poisoning." Everybody laughs at Saxon's joke, even Micah who agrees to go now.

Saxon pulls a large paper out of his pocket "Now, me and Maria have been doing some serious studying lately, thanks to a suggestion from Rolf I think I know the perfect place for this years peaching." Saxon puts the map on an easel in the living room, revealing a map of Chain Haven, a river-port capital 230 miles west of Peach Creek. Maria gets a laser pointer from Nazz. "See, me and se- I MEAN Saxy!" (she corrects herself embarrassed) "have done some research on this specific city. 7 miles from the Motel 10 is an abandoned warehouse, but it's not really abandoned, it's a hot new nightclub, dying to get peached" Maria jokingly says, everyone laughs and agrees.

Maria has always had a small crush on Saxon since she moved in next door to him. After living next door to him for 2 weeks the two began to talk and are now close friends. Maria has become best friends with Nazz as well in the 5 months she has been living in Peach Creek. Nazz is the only girl who knows about the situation between her and Saxon. Nazz is also currently dating Kevin, they have been together for 4 years and are known as "the postcard couple" being a cheerleader and captain of the football team.

"Okay, We will take who's car?" Jasper asks. "I mean fuck I can take like 6 in the Winnipeg" he says. Kevin looks at him then thinks about it for a minute. "What about Ed, his hippie van could take 6" Kevin snapping his fingers as he comes up with his brilliant solution. "Hey dumbshit there's 13 of us, 6 plus 6 is 12." Jonny responds, angry, while afraid he will be left out of this years peaching. Kevin thinks for a minute and says "Well, Maria is a twig. Maria, do you mind sitting on Saxon's lap?" Kevin asks, oblivious to the fact that just Maria thinking about that makes her go insane, she controls herself and collectively says "No, I mean, if he doesn't mind." Saxon doing the same thing, trying to cover his crush says "No it's cool if you're comfortable with it." Maria smiles and nods.

"It's settled then" Kevin says, "here we go before we start our junior year... the biggest peaching in 27 years."

-Later at night-

*Honk, honk* "Hurry up asshole!" Jasper yells from the drivers seat of his Winnipeg in front of Micah's house, he saved the front seat for Micah so that they could talk. In the back, Saxon is sitting in the captains chair (a slightly larger chair in the back of the Winnebago) with Maria on his lap. Jonny sits in the seat next to them. Behind them in the living quarters Rolf and Donny play cards. "Sorry I had to pack, dickfuck" Micah says climbing into Jasper's Winnebago knocking various fast-food cups out onto the street. "Your ass needs to clean this shit out" Micah says as he pulls out a collection of metalcore CD's, turning off Jasper's music he was listening to. "You ass! Did you even ask!?" Jasper yells in a slightly amused tone. "You are one crazy little bastard." "I'm sorry dickling" Micah says. Saxon and Maria trying to act as calm as possible are laughing at the squabble and Maria announces to the entire group "Jesus Jasper and Micah, you guys sound like a married couple!" This causes everyone to start laughing, Jonny falls onto the floor out of his seat, laughing and crying. "Good shit Maria" Micah says as even he laughs a little. Maria smiles and Saxon sees, causing him to blush and smile at the same time.

Meanwhile Ed is driving his van, Double-D and Eddy are in front with him (there is only the one row of seats in the van unlike the two in the Winnipeg) on the bed is Kevin and Nazz holding each other and in the fuzzy office chair in back, Patrick is on his laptop with the headphones on, listening to Dr. Dre and Tupac. They are waiting in the parking lot of the candy store for Jasper's group to arrive, or as Kevin refers to them as "The B-Team" suddenly they get a call, Ed answers.

Ed: "Hello you!"

Micah: "Where's Kevin? Let me talk to him"

Kevin and Nazz are gently holding each other, he is about to lean in for a kiss from Nazz when Ed jerks him by the neck up front. "This better be good" Kevin says angrily. "It's Micah" Ed says handing the phone to Kevin.

Kevin: "What's up bro?"

Micah: "Okay it's an emergency... listen closely"

Kevin is concerned when the word "emergency" appears.

Kevin: "What's wrong!?"

Micah: "Who's better, Daath or Atreyu?"

Kevin: "You're an asshole! I thought there was a problem!"

Micah: "This is a problem dickface!"

Kevin: "... Atreyu is choice"

Kevin hangs up the phone and goes back to the bed. Five minutes later Jasper's Winnipeg arrives in the parking lot. Ed and Jasper go outside to talk. Ed asks "so you're going to tell the guys what our plan is?" "Yeah" Jasper says. "Okay well we go to get supplies from the Gas Fill then we head west?" He asks. Ed responds "right, if we need to communicate you guys text Eddy" Jasper says "Okay man, and if you guys need to, text Jonny or Saxon, it doesn't matter." "Okay" Ed says before parting. Jasper nods and Eddy chunks deuce and they leave. Ed's van is in front of Jasper's Winnebago leading the way to Chain Haven. "So... what's this plan?" Micah asks Jasper, Micah heard the whole thing. "Well guys listen up... You guys know we have about two-grand for the trip right?" Everybody but Jonny responds "Yeah" Jasper continues. "Well, three-hundred for the cover plus food and one night for 3 rooms in that nice ass hotel pretty much ass-raped us out of all of our funds an-" Saxon cuts his speech short. "Get to the point fuck-fuck!" Jasper yells "We have to drive through the night! You guys have to sleep where you sit."

**To be continued...**


End file.
